1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eavestroughing and in particular to brackets for securing eavestroughing to a fascia board.
2. Prior Art
In the installation of eavestroughing, particularly of sheet metal eavestroughing, it is generally the practice to secure the various sections of eavestroughing to the building by means of stamped sheet metal brackets which extend across the eavestrough, and being hooked at one end to engage a cooperatively hooked marginal edge portion of the eavestrough and which have an upstanding leg at the other end provided with an opening for enabling a nailed connection to a fascia board which is normally positioned beneath the roofing overhang. Although such stamped sheet metal brackets have been provided with ribbed reinforcing, the outer hooked end portions quite often break when the eavestrough is struck by snow sliding from the roof of the house.
Further, as the upstanding leg at the opposite end usually extends beneath the roof overhang, the nail receiving openings are quite often hidden to the installer which makes it difficult for him to find the opening with a nail point in order to fasten the bracket to the fascia board.